Please?
by KateyT23
Summary: Bella wants one thing before she becomes vampire, is Edward her one true love, willing to grant her wish?


Diclaimer! I do not own any of these characters, I merely borrowed the story

Scene from Eclipse

He sat on the edge of the bed, his dazzling eyes staring at me. He knew me so well; he could tell I was on edge. He was curious, but he never pushed me. I just fiddled my thumbs trying to think of a bright way to get what I wanted to say across.

He sighed, "Bella love, I know you have something to say." I had not come up with anything intellectual to say and knowing right well if I did open my mouth I would go on a rant and eventually end up in sobs, I remained quiet.

Edward moved closer to me and cradled my face in his cold hands, directing my face to his. "Bella whatever it is, you can tell me" he assured.

I might as well get it off my chest, I reasoned with myself. "Um...Edward I don't want what I say to drive a wedge between us or make you feel awkward okay?" I said my voice shaky. He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly to show his curiousness.

"Go on" he replied. "Well..." I mumbled. Edward was beginning to become impatient, which to be honest was out of character for him, as he was always very tolerant. I use to think my Edward would die waiting for me. "Bella the curiosity is killing me, please be out with it" he coached. "Edward...I want this..." this was all she said, deciding it would be better to show Edward what it was she wanted. She leant over, looking straight into his eyes, pleading for him to grant her wish, but he was still oblivious to what she was asking of him, she continued, pressing her lips fiercely against his.

He was still confused, then, he pulled back. "Bella...I don't understand...what do you wan-" he cut himself short, finally apprehending what Bella was asking. He pushed her off, "No Bella" he said firmly. But Bella was on a mission, her stubbornness that Edward learnt to love, came into play in this situation. When Bella set her mind to something, she would settle for no less.

She placed her hands on either side of Edward's stone face, and sternly crushed her lips onto his. Edward reacted swifter, pushing her away, "Bella" he moaned. Bella not giving in easily, reached for him again, but Edward using his super vampire powers, quickly held her arms down to her sides, saying "NO! Bella" he growled.

Rejection overcame Bella, _He doesn't want me? But I thought we had advanced! I knew he was too perfect for me. Am I not attractive enough for him, of course I'm not, I'm plain Bella nothing special and he's...Edward, perfect, sexy, gorgeous...every flattering word in the English dictionary. Of course he wouldn't want me, I'm only me. _The truth, well what Bella 'thought' was the truth, overwhelmed her sending her into a black hole of sadness. She lay back on his bed, which she thought would've amounted to more this evening, she placed her head in her elbow and closed her eyes wishing that a tornado would come suck her up. Edward knew that her feelings were hurt and being the true gentleman he was, suddenly felt ashamed of what he said to her.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently, singing his lullaby to her softly. "Bella...please look at me" he asked. When she didn't answer or move, he simply lay down beside her, not saying a word, all he did was bore his eyes into the back of her head, knowing she hated this and that it bothered her. His instinct was right, she eventually turned around.

Edward saw the damage his words, Bella had obviously been silently crying, her eyes were all red and puffy and her face looked like it had been through decades of stress, which showed on her face. _Oh no! I hate hurting her, she's perfect, she's gorgeous, but I refuse her for her own sake, not mine._ "Bella... I am sorry that you got your feelings hurt but I just...can't, I'll kill you" he declared. She just stared at him, she knew him inside out, she was well-aware the effect her sadness had on him and was not afraid to use it.

But Edward did not get away with one bullet, but was struck again by the one word he was helpless against when Bella said it. "Please" she begged. He was left defenceless, he could not refuse her, it was not in him to.

Bella was ahead she was winning the race to lose her virtue that night, or so she was lead to believe before Edward answered her plead. "Once you marry me my love." Bella was taken aback by this, marriage? Before she could ideate this notion, he was down on one knee, taken from his jeans a velvet small box. He then flicked it open effortlessly with his delicate fingers, revealing a stunning diamond ring, with this he said, "Bella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" At that I jumped into his arms, to reach his lips and after a long passionate kiss, I utter the word, "yes" and saw his face light up with the gorgeous crooked smile, that made me fall in love with him in the first place.


End file.
